Highschool DxD - Mixed Bloodline
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: I'm a Being That You Called "The Half-Breed". I'm A Being That Called "Outcast" By My Own Clan. I'm Being "Hunted" By The Other Clan Because of My Speciality. Most People Say I'm "Special", but Others Say I'm a "Threat". I Wanted To "Protect" Someone, But I'm The One Who Have Been "Saved". Turned Into a Demon? If That Can Make Me Protect My Beloved One, So Be It...An OC Story!
1. Prologue

**Highschool DxD: Between Bat and Crow**

A/N: Hello everyone! Hazuki Shirokawa here! Today I want to post my first story on Highschool DxD fic, and before you started reading this story I want to warn you something. the first is, this story is an OC Story so I hope this story is good enough to entertain you guys. And the second is, English is not my original language so (maybe) you'll found many typos or wrong grammars. If you found one, don't hesitate to tell me soon so I can fix it ASAP. Without any further random ranting from me, let's get to the story, enjoy~

* * *

**-Prologue -**

Crow Hanyou – or Tengu in Japanese Folklore – is one of monster that exist in Japan. They was a human with black wings and really love to slain innocent people. Like it's name, their appearance really symbolized a raven. They even consider as a deity being by Japanese people, other than Kitsune no Youko.

Vampire, is one of the high-class monster from Europe. They drink human blood to satisfied themselves and killed many people just for blood. Among all monster in Europe, Vampire is on the top list of strongest monster after Werewolf.

And then, there's a boy who has two bloodline in his vein: Tengu bloodline and Vampire bloodline. With two bloodline in his vein making him a newborn hybrid with special power.

Even though he have a Vampire blood, he was immune to silver and can get into direct contact with sunlight because of his Crow Hanyou blood on his vein. He have all the Vampire's ability – quick movement, all-too-perfect eyesight, and so on – and thus making him a Tengu with great power. However, his wings turned white because he have different gen inside his blood.

A Tengu with white wings is consider as an outcast by its clan, because they believe a white wings bearer from the Tengu clan only bring misfortune and disaster on their own clan. Because of this, he expelled from his clan and at the same time being hunted by the Origins – pure blood vampire.

They consider this boy as a threat because he was a Crow Hanyou with Vampire skill and power, but doesn't have their weaknesses. Soon, the boy known as "Day-Walker", because he was the first Vampire-related being who can walk broadly in daylight and completely immune to silver.

The boy keep running and running, and finally met a young girl with silver hair that kindly offered him a place to stay with her in a resistance training camp. That girl was one of the resistance team member.

She teach the boy how to use gun and other weapon, including martial art to defend himself. Slowly, they become friend and no one can separate them no matter what. Years passes, the boy started to liking the girl and vice versa. But there's something in his mind when he realize his feeling:

There's no way a Hanyou like him can get true happiness with an ordinary human. She was a human who can die anytime, and he was a half-vampire, means that he was an immortal. Sooner or later, the boy must leave the girl. Beside, he was still hunted by the Origins that time and there's a big chance they will kill her if he stay with her too long.

One night, that boy decide to reveal his true identity. This make all the resistance residence afraid of him and called him monster. The boy already expecting this kind of reaction, so he decide to leave that place immediately. But unknowingly for him, that girl he love think otherwise.

When he was already on the outside of the training camp, he notice some Origins aura come from the resistance headquarter and he can clearly heard gunshot.

He come back to the training camp, but the only thing he found is dead body everywhere. Quickly, he ran to the Training camp headquarter and found some Origins – pure blood vampire – already there, the girl he love on the verge of death.

Anger was built in his heart as he heard the last words from the girl he love:

"It doesn't matter if you're a Half-Vampire Crow Hanyou or not. What matter is…who you really are.…you're a good friend of mine and I never hate you because what you really are, instead I love you…"

When the last hint of life disappear from that girl, the boy completely consume by his own anger and accidently release his full vampire power. That time, he achieved a Sacred Gear. a pairs of black gloves with silver sharp nails on it. Without any second thought, that boy trying to fight back the Origins and last without any result.

The Origins was outnumbered him in quality and quantity. Knowing that he can't win this fight, he chose to runaway. Years passes, that boy met the Outcast – a group consisted of half-vampire – on his journey to find another place to stay and join them while hiding and practice his vampire skill and his Sacred Gear.

From now on, he have a clear goal: he wanted to protect anyone who was important to him. The Outcast, realizing his ability decide that he was the next leader of the Outcast after few years working in this group.

A hundred years passes, the Origins discovered the Outcast hideout. They slain the other Outcast and nearly kill their leader. Like other vampire being, this boy also need blood to life. Now, It was a hundred years passes and now the boy never drink any blood since then.

It make him quite weak and can easily die even though he was an immortal. Remembering his goal, he still trying to protect his group but result in his defeat. He blame himself because of what the Origins did to the Outcast. He blame himself because he was too weak to protect his friends.

He was failed to fulfill his vow to protect anyone who was important to him. When he was on the verge of death, he remember the silver haired girl from his past and silently wishes that he was given another chance to see her, to protect her.

Then, appeared of nowhere, a red-hair girl come and offered him a second chance to life as her family member and slave by turned him into a demon. Her name is Rias Gremory.

Without any second thought, the boy accepting the offer. He turned into a demon with Rook position. When he was 'Reborn' he notice that beside the red-hair girl, there's another girl that caught his eyes.

A girl with silver-hair, the same one like from his past. Her name is Koneko. From this point, that boy renew his vow: he will protect this girl in front of him and his Master from any harm even though it was costing his own life.

Now, you must be wondering, who was this 'Boy' I keep mentioning earlier? Well, believe me or not, I was that boy from my story earlier. I'm what you called a Half-breed and the Outcast.

I'm not a Vampire, but I'm also not a Crow Hanyou. I'm a dark being that come if you combining those two different race. And now, I'm a demon from Gremory Family. Pretty impressive isn't? being a demon while at the same time you're a Crow Hanyou and a Vampire.

Well, this is my second life, my second chance, and I swear that I will dedicated myself to protect my Family, to protect my Master, to protect…_Her_.

My name is Eden Thurston and I'll keep my vow that I will always protecting anyone who important to me.

**-To Be Continued-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Highschool DxD: Mixed Bloodline**

* * *

**-Chapter 1: And My Life Goes On and On-**

Hey there everyone, it's me again, the half-breed Tengu-Vampire being, Eden Thurston. You can call me Ed for short. After several chain of event, now I'm a Gremory Family Demon. But because demon is not common on this era, we kept a low profile. Even my Master – Rias Gremory – create a club called Occult Research Club as our cover for our real identity.

Do you wondering what I look like right? Well, I have a long spiky silver hair that I usually tied up into messy-ponytail. I'm 5 cm taller than Koneko-chan (yes!). I have cobalt blue eyes, that sometimes turn into red if I angry or my vampire power released.

I have two hand-bands with cross symbol on top of it, pale-but-not-so pale skin, people said I really like to smile and I really look young. This is my own secret but…I have white wings. Yeah I know, a crow with white wings, sounds crazy right?

Anyway, Now I'm on my way toward my school I attended recently, Kuou academy. It's been a year I attended to this school and I really don't like it. I mean, come on, everything I've learned in this school, I already know all of them from my former teacher years ago – one hundred and ten years ago to be exact.

But like I said before: we must kept a low profile and that's one of the reason why attended this school, because it was too suspicious for a ten-years-old-looking boy if he doesn't attend any school when he was know almost anything, don't you think? The other reason why I'm willing to attended this school was because…there's this girl I really liked that also attended the same school as me.

Don't even think that my feeling toward this girl is just a brat love. It was a pure love, you know! I've already lived for a hundred years and I clearly know what is the meaning of love. But man, I can just meet her when break time or in club meeting.

I wanted more time to spend with her! *sigh* I guess I'll ask her out next time. Maybe find some contract with human together? Ah, I'm almost there. In front of me, you can see the sight of Kuou academy. It once was an all-girls academy, but it appeared that it was a co-ed school now.

But still, the majority of this school student is female. This is one of the reason I almost not like this school. Thanks to my face – a mix of Oriental and Foreigner features – I was the target the girl with older appearance than me. And my Vampiric "Charms" that always attracting female attention making it worse, if not bad. Ugh…I hate this ability.

It's like when you playing an RPG game and you obtain a Passive Skill that will always activated even without your command.

Well, to tell you the truth, I'm never aging. On the Outside, I look like a ten-years old boy but inside I'm already one hundred and ten-years old. So basically, I'm looks like a ten-years old boy but the truth is I'm already one hundred and ten-years old in human age. Because of my still-young face – and because of my damn vampire ability – every time I passed a class, any class, a mob of girl always trying to crushing me with their bear-hug.

They even said I was suited as their cute-little-brother figure. Ah well, maybe I will go through all of that today as well. I must prepared then. When my train of thoughts crossed my mind, a hand on my shoulder brought me back to the real world.

"Yo~! Shota-kun!"

I turned around and found a chinese girl with bun-style hair grinning at me, practically glowing with cheerfulness. I chuckled internally but wearing an annoyed expression on the outside.

"Lin, how many times I have told you that my name is Ed? What so hard about remembering a name with just two words?"

"Te he~ can't help it. I was suck on remembering things,"

Now I'm really chuckled. I know that she was calling me Shota because she wanted to mess with me.

"Yeah, right, say the person who can remember all of atomic symbol in a quick glance," I said with some sarcasm tone in jokingly manner. She punched me lightly on my shoulder.

"Don't say like that, it sounded like I was a nerd,"

And our conversation goes on and on as our legs lead us to our class, until a figure caught by my eyes. Small figure, those porcelain skin, almost expressionless face, and short silver-hair. Yup, that was certainly Koneko.

There's no other girls in this school with those description except her. But that was not the only reason I like her. The other reason why I really like her was because whenever I looked at her, she remind me about a certain girl I like a few hundred yours ago. I'm focusing my sight at her.

Hm? I never know that Koneko-chan have so many male friends before, the upperclassmen at that. I even more shocked that some of the boy looks like a delinquent and all of them staring at her…up and down…oh shit.

I look at Lin then tell her to go to the class first as I ran quickly toward Koneko-chan. Even thought I can't hear their conversation, I can tell they trying to do something indecent to her. And my suspicion was right.

But before I leave, I'm sure that Lin have sorrowful eyes when I turned around. I have this bad feeling inside me when I looked at her expression and the decide to put all of my thoughts to the back of my head. Quietly, I walked toward Koneko and hiding on a bush nearby.

Stealth is one of my Vampire ability that I like the most and I'm an expert in stealth on the first place, so it was really easy to approach them

"Oh come on, we just want to make you more like a mature girl, isn't that right guys?"

I heard one of them say so. My left eye twitching slightly.

"Yeah, and it also more fun to skip school than studying over and over again right? So, you wanna to go out with us?"

Well, I can't help but agree with those statement. Now, I'm waiting for Koneko-chan to give her answer.

"…I wouldn't go out with guys like you," she said calmly with calm face. This make me do a Banzai pose internally and then continuing to watch the 'show'.

After hearing Koneko-chan's answer, those guy looks really mad, you can tell by looking at their eyes. Heh, those kind of looks shall never make Koneko-chan afraid, you know? With calm expression, Koneko-chan turned around and walked away.

I sighed while smiling then turned around to leave. But my instinct to protect others felt tingling. I turned around again and spotting a guy pointing a Stun-gun at Koneko-chan.

"Where do you think you're going!"

Tch…I guess it was my turn to show up, seeing that Koneko-chan doesn't seem realized the surprise attack. Quickly enough, I blocked the stun-gun with my palm. Those guy looks shocked when I suddenly appear and catch the stun-gun with nothing but my hand. Heh, this kind of electricity more feels like a tingling sensation on my hand.

"You know, if you keep forcing her to go out with you guys, won't it make all of you like a bunch of Lolicon, senpai?" I said as I smiled widely and innocently at them.

"You! How…what…," the guy who using the stun-gun was really shocked and release his grip on that thing.

"Back off, brat!" the other said while pointing his pocket knife at me. He was really taller than me. More reason why I hate being attended to this school: every student that – technically – younger than me were taller than me.

"N-Nishijima, I guess we must back off for now," the other one said, his face was pale. I smirked internally when seeing this.

"Hah?! Why?! You afraid of this boy?" the one called Nishijima said, pointing his pocket knife at me. Silence covering all of us.

"Che…you're coward, then let me finished this boy!" that guy said. He run toward me with the pocket knife almost stab me. Tch, human. It's already a hundred years passes and they are still a reckless being. In mere of seconds, I take a side-step, kick that guy leg, and do an uppercut to that guy while he was kneeling, sending him a few feet away.

"Senpai, let me tell you about something, 'Never judge a Book by its Cover'. So next time, I wouldn't want any of you near of this girl, or else…" I'm crackling my fist and that making them shivered and begging for my forgiveness before runaway.

"Ah~ that was relieving! Are you alright Koneko-chan~?"

Koneko stared at me with her emotionless expression before answering my question.

"I did not need any help,"

Hearing her answer that I was expecting beforehand, I pretended to look offended and wiped an imaginary tears from my face.

"Oh, Koneko-chan is so cold! My heart is freezing…brrr…"

This time, she send me a murderous look that making me really shivered. She was turning around and walked towards her classroom before suddenly stopped.

"…Thank You,"

I smiled after hearing her statement and then send her a wide grin while waving at her.

"You're welcome, Koneko-chan~!"

After making sure that Koneko-chan was out of sight, I started to walked toward my classroom – with some difficulties like 'Girls Bear-Hug' barricade along my way toward my class. I arrived few minutes later then take a seat beside Lin.

"So, did you able to save your princess?" Lin said suddenly in boring manner, and once again I can caught a hint of sadness and sorrow in her eyes. What's wrong with her?

"As always, 100 percent success,"

That girl put a curious expression and stared at me as if I have grown a second head, but then she sighed loudly and turning away. Seriously, what's wrong with her? It's been a hundred-years passes and I still doesn't understand girls mind.

Sighed internally, I prepared my textbook and notebook when at the same time the bell ringed as the sign that the school is started.

* * *

**~Break Time~**

One of my favorite moment on school…break time! Alright! Now I must go to the Occult Club room. Koneko-chan always there and I'll never waste my time just to meet her in person!

So, picking up my Bento, I ran outside toward the Club room. But for some reason, I once again realize that there's something wrong with Lin. I looked over my shoulder and realized her sad expression.

But, maybe because I was too dense to notice anything, I decide to put it up on the back of my thoughts as I ran toward the Club room.

* * *

**~Meanwhile, Lin's POV~**

"I'm sorry Lin, but can you go to the classroom by yourself?" he said and then running toward Koneko that surrounded by Upperclassmen delinquent, even before I gave my answer. I sighed internally.

Why always 'Koneko this' and 'Koneko that' in his head? Doesn't he realized there's another girl that always stood beside him? Obeying his 'Command', I walked silently toward my classroom without him.

When I'm finally arrived at my classroom, the door suddenly open and there he is, with his hair uneven and his tie looks like as if someone pulled them violently. Nope, it wasn't because of the fight, I'm sure of it. Maybe that was because his fangirl – consisted from the girl around his age and his senpai that always Bear-Hugging him.

"So, did you able to save your princess?" I asked when he was near enough from me, while trying so hard to cover my real emotion. At the same time, I felt that my question sound stupid. Of course he does, he always win any fight against his upperclassmen.

"As always, 100 percent success," that's Ed for you. Even though he have this Shota face, he was a good fighter and I adore him because of that. I sometimes asking something in my thought: how come a twelve-years old boy have such a power that can beat up his upperclassmen? But I decide to shrug it off, turning away and sighing.

Moments later, it's time to break. I planned to ask Ed to eat with me on the roof, but even before I asking him, he already running outside. I guess he was trying to find his princess figure.

Again, I sighing and eat by myself on the roof. I keep thinking and thinking about Ed. Thinking why he always chasing Koneko even though that girl is cold toward him. I admit it, she was super cute and they can make a cute couple if they're together. Imagine, Loli plus Shota. They absolutely can rivaled the Kagamine Twins, if they're twins that's it. But still…

Several seconds later, I realized that I was crying. What? This is not me! I'm not a girl who easily crying because a boy…Right?

…I'm not being honest to myself…if this goes on…I'll never get Ed's attention…I feel that I was not hungry anymore, so I decide to back to the class. Then suddenly a gust of wind blew on that place. Turning away, I look at someone – a girl – with Temple Maiden outfit, wearing a crow mask and theres a pairs of black wings on her back…what?

"I can see sadness in your heart, mortal…do you need any help? I can fulfill your wishes…" that figure said while smirking at me. I was so scared, it's not everyday you meet a person with wings – let me repeat – with WINGS and the offer you something.

"W-who are you?" I asked, my legs were stiff and I began stammering. The figure landed on the roof fence and her wings suddenly gone. She was smirking at me.

"I'm what you called Tengu or Crow Hanyou, ever thinking that we're exist?"

I shook my head. She chuckled slightly.

"Then you have meet one. Back to the topic: I overheard your ranting about someone named Ed, right?"

I blushed slightly and nodding. I can't believe it! I was saying it all out loud? Once again, the Tengu girl chuckled.

"…do you want me to make him yours? I can lend you my power to possess someone, even making them falling in love to you…"

What? Possess someone, as if Controlling them? But, it means I'm forcing my ideal to Ed right? That was wrong…but still, a little part of my heart tell otherwise.

"Really?" I manage say that word, making the figure nodded her head.

"Yes …"

…it still wrong…but…If what she say is true then maybe….maybe this is the best way.

"Then, I accept your offer,"

With that, the tengu smile and shake my hand. I don't even know what is she thinking, but if this the only way for me to step closer toward Ed, I'll do it.

* * *

**~Meanwhile, Someone POV~**

Somewhere, in a dark place, stood a figure with black cloak sit at a throne and smiled wickedly.

"The tengu had been send to capture Ed and the Black Angel had been able to make contact with Hyodou Issei, my plan had been start perfectly. Now it's time for phase two…"

* * *

**~In the meantime, Ed's POV~**

"Konnichiwa! Buchou! Akeno-senpai! Kiba-senpai! Koneko-chan!" I shouted when I arrived at the club room. Buchou – Rias Gremory – looked up from her book and smiled at me.

"Hello there Ed,"

"Ara, ara, it's no other than Ed-kun," said Akeno-senpai while bringing a cup of tea to Rias-senpai.

"How are you, Ed?" Kiba asked while smiling at me. Grinning, I put a thumbs up and shouted loudly.

"As Good as ever!"

Then I look at my side while grinning internally.

"You didn't want to say anything to me, Hime-sama~?"

Koneko-chan – who was currently eating her Pocky – throwing an empty pack of pocky to my face, her expression still same as ever.

"…Oops, Sory, Baka-Ed," she say quitely and eating the last remaining of her Pocky.

"Apologize accepted!" I said with huge grin, then walked toward her and started eating.

"By the way, Ed," the Buchou said as I stopped eating. I look at her with questioning look.

"What is it, master?"

My master – Rias Gremory – stood from her table and walked toward me and Koneko. She gave me a piece of paper with a photo on it.

"I want you to keep an eye on this boy after school," my master said, as I began reading the paper. Well, well, well, looks like the Red Dragon Emperor Longinus Class Sacred Gear are inside this boy, huh? Interesting.

"Okay! I'll do it! If Koneko-chan will do this job, I'll be going too!" I said with cheerful tone and ran outside toward my class but Akeno-senpai stopped me.

"Ara, ara, don't be too fast Ed-kun, it's still break time you know?"

"Ah, I forgot,"

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

And so, the life goes on and on for Ed. But, will he be alright when the enemy started to approach him? What happened next? Stay tuned on next chapter!

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**


End file.
